


Hear my prayer

by zzeacat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hell, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Sad Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: Lucifer comes back from hell after 6 months, but he was not it’s king he was its captor. Aka lots of lucifer whump and Chloe love





	Hear my prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, guys, for your continued support in my fic writing. Comments and Kudos mean so much to me and really keep me going. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks to my editor as I know I and my dyslexia put you through hell

Chloe would not give up hope. It had been 6 months and 3 days since Lucifer left, and she had been trying everything to get him back. She had tried praying to God, she had tried summoning him through rituals she found in occult books, she had just cried on the bed in his abandoned apartment, but nothing had happened. Lucifer had left her. And she was devastated. The others didn’t understand, Dan thought Lucifer had left to go do something stupid like Vegas again. And Ella was sad, disappointed maybe, but she seemed to think Lucifer would come back like he had before. Chloe wasn’t so sure he would.  
Maze was mad, but she handled it better than Chloe thought she would. Lucifer had asked her if she wanted to go with him. Lucifer had given her a choice and she had chosen to stay behind and look after Linda and the baby. Chloe felt Lucifer had also asked Maze to protect her and Trixie. Chloe wanted to be happy for Maze, but she was jealous. Maze got to decide to leave Lucifer, Chloe didn’t. Linda and Amenadiel where no help either. Amenadiel was proud of his brother, he thought it was the right decision. Linda tried to understand Chloe’s pain, but she wanted her to move on, to accept that Lucifer was gone. Chloe couldn’t do that. They all knew how hell affected Lucifer, they had all seen how broken he was, and yet they would leave him there! Just because he had decided to give into a role his father had forced him into! No. Chloe would get him back.   
…………………….  
Lucifer lunged forward stabbing his brother in the chest again, crying out as he did so. Then Chloe screamed next to him, horrified by Lucifer and what he was. He hurt the ones he loved, over and over. He was in his hell loop. The loop was interrupted by a cackle from her, the demon mother Lilith. “Oh, my poor little devil tapped in his own game. Well if you didn’t want to be overthrown you shouldn’t have left me and my children!” she snapped. “Kids take him, it is your turn now.” It had been like this since Lucifer arrived back in hell. Lilith had taken over, she was the only demon capable of running hell as she was the first, the least impure, almost an angel, she was the creation of Lucifer himself. Lilith had trapped him in his own hell loop and let her children, the demons, two at a time take turns torturing him. She had hundreds of children. It would never end.   
By the time Lucifer returned to his hell loop he was bleeding profusely, they had cut his wings off again and again they were growing back, slower each time. His back was marred by their cuts and lashes from whips, the wound above his eyebrow that he had received from Lilith herself when she took over had reopened again. His abdomen had an artistic array of cuts and burns. None would heal without time as the demons used only hell forged equipment provided by their loving mother. That’s when he heard it. Chloe, the real Chloe calling out to him, snapping his mind out of his hell loop. “I need you,” she said. That was all he needed to snap. Lucifer, full of rage and pain and fear, broke free from hell and in a blurring light was dumped back onto the cold hard floor of his apartment. Immediately falling unconscious from the pain and effort, his last thought was that Chloe needed him.  
………….  
In an effort to cheer Chloe up, Linda had organised a girl’s night out inviting Maze, and Chloe. They had decided to meet up at Lux first so Maze could get them free drinks as she now owned the place. Chloe arrived earlier than they had planned so she could quietly sneak up to Lucifers loft.  
It was late, and the moon shone through the windows on the balcony, just as it had the night he had said goodbye. Chloe cried. There was one last thing she wanted to try. Trixie had given her the idea. She had said, “Mummy if you need Lucifer again why not pray to him? Lucifer told me if I was ever in real trouble that I could pray to him and he would listen and come help me.” Chloe hadn’t thought to pray to Lucifer before, people don’t pray to the devil, they worship him. They pray to God. Chloe waked across Lucifers apartment and got down on her knees, facing out the window. “Lucifer, please can you hear me? Lucifer… I …. I need you, please come back to me Lucifer. Please. I am waiting. I will always wait for you.” Chloe cried again waiting. A sigh escaped her lips as nothing happened. She slowly stood up deciding to get smashed that night with her friends.  
Chloe, Linda and Maze finally met up for their night out but not two seconds in Linda asked the question Chloe was getting very sick of, “Are you okay?” How times may would people ask her that? Chloe nodded and shook it off as Maze went behind the bar to pour them drinks. The club was empty as it wasn’t open. It was nice to have the whole place just to themselves. Before Chloe’s first sip, of what she hoped would be many beers, hit her lips they were all startled by an ominous thud that had come from upstairs near the elevator.  
…………   
His body ached, his wounds were still bleeding, his mind still not fully there, the only thought was Chloe. Without hesitating he got up and made his way into the elevator, not even bothering to clean up, still only in the tattered remnants of his suit pants and not even shoes on his bleeding feet. His whole body was in agony as he rode the elevator down to his club.  
His feet screamed as he stepped out of the elevator, but he just walked, a bloody mess, down to Chloe. It felt like a miracle to him that she was right there waiting for him. Linda saw him first, “Holy shit,” she muttered while getting up from her stool trying to get to Lucifer. The devil paid her no mind and continued right to Chloe.   
………….  
When Chloe saw Lucifer hear heart stopped, her eyes filled with tears and she tried not to break down on the spot. What had happed to him? He was the king of hell not its victim. Lucifer walked right up to her and collapsed in her arms, muttering “You’re okay,” over and over.   
Chloe cradled him in her arms, crying as she stroked his blood matted hair. Maze was the first to say something “We need to treat his wounds immediately or he could bleed out.” It was then Chloe thought about her power over Lucifer. “Do I need to go? Will he heal faster if I leave?” she said barley holding tears back.   
“No, any weapon forged in hell can be used on angels as if they are mortals, these injuries are clearly demon work. He will heal like a normal human, you being here is better for him.” Together they hauled him upstairs, being as gentle as possible. “How did this happen? He was meant to be in control. He went back willingly, he wasn’t meant to be punished,” Linda muttered eyes watering.  
“Well looks like he didn’t keep control,” Maze stated bluntly.  
………….  
When they had gotten Lucifer up stairs and laid out on his couch Linda began treating his wounds as best as she could, glad he was unconscious.   
“Maze how could this happen?” Chloe asked whilst Linda finished what she could and called Amenadiel. “I think it was my mother, this is her style. The torture looks like my siblings’ work, she probably let them take turns. Besides, she is the only one powerful enough to do this.” There was a groan from behind her. Lucifer was vaguely conscious. Chloe ran over to hold his hand and stoke his hair. He only sighed in relief. It was something, at least she had him back, that is what she had prayed for right.   
Amenadiel arrived a short while later with the baby. “Brother,” he sighed.  
He rushed over, brushing his hands over his brothers exposed back, stopping over the wounds where Lucifers wings had been cut off. “How?” he said looking up at Maze.  
“I don’t know. He hasn’t been conscious, but I think it was my mum.” Amenadiel stiffened in shock for a moment before nodding in agreement. “I should have never let him go.” He stood and began pacing the room.   
“No, you had no way of knowing this would happen.” Linda comforted.   
“He is right,” Chloe angerly blurted out, everyone looking at her in shock, her lap now nursing Lucifers head. “He is. None of you should have let him go back there. He would not have run away and come here if it was ok in hell. He came here to escape a place that was killing him. He has no notion of self- care and you all let him go back there to protect us, to be our guardian angel. Well who is going to protect him! No one did and we all should have.” The room as silent with guilt.  
Amenadiel left with Linda and the baby after a few hours and the assurance that if Lucifer woke up Chloe would call. Maze had gone down for a drink a few hours ago leaving Chloe with Lucifer asleep in her lap. She eventually had to get up to use the bathroom. When she returned she nearly jumped out of her skin. Lucifer was standing in the middle of the room panting. “Lucifer, hey,” she said raising her arms to show she was no threat. Lucifer looked like a frightened wild animal flinching at her movement. She began to walk slowly towards him and he backed away, she tried again almost touching him.   
“No get away,” he whispered. Chloe stopped for a second. “It is okay Lucifer,” she said reaching out slower this time. “No get away! GET AWAY!” he shouted this time. He backed away quickly and cowered in the corner. Chole slowly approached him once more, kneeling in front of his huddled form worried the movement had opened his wounds. “Lucifer I am not going to…” but before she could finish she heard what he was muttering.  
“I won’t hurt her, I won’t hurt her, don’t make me hurt her.”   
Chloe gently grasped Lucifers face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes. Lucifer whimpered at the eye contact. “Lucifer you are not in hell anymore, you are safe, I am safe. You came because you heard my prayers, you will not hurt me.” Lucifer nodded and buried his head into her shoulder grasping tightly at her back. Chloe had him back finally. He was where he should be safe in her arms as it always should be, and she promised he would never leave her side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it for this one guys. I kind of hit a wall here but if anyone is interested in a part two let me know, and feel free to make suggestions on this you might want to see in part two in case you inspire me


End file.
